Don't make me so turned on
by NoYuriNoLife
Summary: Tachibana Hotaru had graduated from College and now working as a computer repair technician. And she lived with a beautiful girl named Rias Gremory. It was a wonderful normal life she lived, even so, she felt like she was missing something when she grew up into an adult. Is it loved? Or friendship?


**NOTE** : this is just a slice of life fanfic. But maybe there will be a little action in it in the future.

* * *

I think I've seen enough boobs to last me a lifetime. Honestly...

When I started to work as a computer repair technician, I never knew it would involve quite such a large amount of staring at naked women.

I don't even want to stare at naked women. Why would I, when I have Rias?

Sadly, the jobs I get fall into one of three categories. I'll outline them for you, for your ease and convenience.

Category number one: people who think they can use their CD drives as drinks holders.

Category number two: people who haven't realized most issues with their electronics can be solved, by turning them on and off again.

Category number three: people whose children (typically male, but there are always exceptions) have downloaded amount of porns from shady websites on the family computer, thus giving them viruses.

Today, I had to work a handful of jobs that fell into the third category. It was awful. There were pop-ups everywhere. I've seen enough digital images of breasts and genitals splashed across computer to last me a lifetime.

Sometimes, I wished that they shouldn't exist in the first place so that I don't have to deal with it.

Because... it's so fucking awkward in many ways too. Especially for the poor, embarrassed mothers of these porn-obsessed children hang about in the background wringing their hands, averting their eyes, and apologizing.

Damn those horny brats. Don't they have anything better than to do besides watching porn?

And who wants to look at porn with women in their forties? Especially when said porn sometimes involves women in their forties.

That's always fun. And by fun, I mean horrible.

In time, these harried mothers usually start falling on common social niceties as a way to escape these uncomfortable situations.

"Excuse me. Do you want a cup of tea?"

Then they retreat to their kitchens, while I stress over their malware-infested PCs, to potter about ineffectually and spend hours brewing a single cup of green tea.

If I was in a restaurant and they served me that slowly, I'd complain by now. When I'm on the clock, however, I welcome the absence of my clients wholeheartedly.

It's hard to focus when somebody else is watching you. Especially when there's so much porn.

I don't get paid enough to deal with it all. At least, I usually get a cup of green tea out of it. A cup of green tea that, when I finally receive it, is already stone cold.

I heavily sighed as I walked down the street. It's getting dark already. The night air is scrip and cools against my skin. At least, it helped calm my head.

The wind toyed with my hairs, making it flutter. The hem of my jacket twitched.

I glanced upwards and muttered to myself. "Pretty..."

The sky filled with stars. The stars are small, like tiny pinheads, and they twinkled brightly. But, I don't have enough time to stand around in the street, contemplating.

I'm tired, hungry, and most importantly of all, I want to take a shower.

...

My house isn't too far away.

My house is not a mansion by any stretch of the imagination, but it has three bedrooms, a moderately large kitchen, and a garden.

I guess I'm not doing too bad. Especially for a recent college graduate like me.

Sometimes, after a busy day at work, I start obsessing over the negatives. But my life now is pretty comfortable.

I opened the front door and closed it behind me with a slam.

The lights are all turned on. I guess Rias is still awake.

Well, that goes without saying.

She doesn't go to bed until three or four in the morning during the summer.

She always has a video game or ten to walk through, especially those she couldn't get around to playing during the school term.

It's nice to know she's easygoing.

I sighed and climbed up the stairs with my slow, sluggish legs and opened my bedroom door. Inside, the lights are already on, and...

"Hi, Hotaru! Welcome home!"

"Rias."

I looked at my roommate with narrowed eyes. There are numerous ways you could describe the current expression on my face: bored, indifferent, apathetic. But excited is not one of them.

Maybe that's what Rias wants, but Rias can't always have her owns way.

Even if she is incredibly pushy. Pushy enough to invite herself into my room when I'm out, sit on the edge of my bed, and squeeze my H&K G3SAS between her breasts, without wearing any clothes.

Rias Gremory. A beautiful, refined young girl came from high-class family.

The first time I met her. I thought she would be the Oujo-sama type, gently, elegant. But unfortunately, she's an otaku. Yes, a beauty otaku. The kind of girl that every otaku wants her to be their wifes. (Only if they know about her true self)

"I don't know what are you playing at, but you should put my airsoft gun away. That thing is expensive."

"Hehehe..."

What's with the 'Hehehe'? Why is she sticking out her tongue like that?

She's such a troublesome person. If I know this is going to happen, I should decline his request right off the bat.

"Can you please put my airsoft gun down?"

"You see this totally sexy girl posing on your bed, and all you can say is put the airsoft gun down?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"It's just not a very interesting response is all."

"Sorry that I'm not an interesting person."

"Well, you might be right about that."

"Seriously. What's the point in all this?"

I gestured towards Rias, or to be more precise, her breasts.

"Oh! I just thought I might be able to fire you up a bit! You've been looking so down lately."

"Because I, unlike you, a high school student. I still have to go to work."

"Don't you like your job?"

Having a conversation with Rias while she's posing on my bed, an airsoft gun being squeezed by her breasts is kind of surreal.

At least, it would be, if I wasn't so accustomed to her antics.

Rias does this stuff like this all the time.

"Of course, I don't like my job. It's boring, okay. Also, today was the worst."

"Let me guess. Horny teenage boy. Family PC."

"Yes, that's right. A malware. Lots of it."

"And pop-ups?"

"Um."

"Did you see any nice boobs?"

"I saw a lot of boobs, they all start to blend together after a while."

"So, what do you think about mine? Are they better or worse?"

"Are you seriously asking me this question?"

"I guess..."

"And you honestly think we need to have this discussion?"

"Why not? I'm curious."

"Well, curious or not. Tachibana does not take interesting of that kind of things. Because Tachibana is a girl."

"But I also a girl too."

"Enough. This conversation is over."

Rias finally put the airsoft gun down, and walked out of my room, without saying another word.

After she left, a feeling of guilt began to growth inside me.

I think I'm ways being too harsh on her. She didn't harm me or anything like that. It's just a question and yet I...

Maybe, tomorrow I should make her breakfast, as an apology for what I did today.

I sighed and reached for the gun lay on my bed, then neatly put it back on the shelf.

To think that Tachibana and the team made a promise that we will become the champion of the TGC together, but before Tachibana could achieve it with my team.

Those dreams have been destroyed now.

Destroyed by the menacing specter of adulthood.

* * *

 **AN:** What do you guys think? Or do you have any suggestion, please PM me.


End file.
